


Defending Your Honour

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Malia Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queerphobic Language, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone disrespects Lydia; Malia is all too quick to jump in and defend her Queen. For Malia Week and requested by Argent-Means-Silver from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Your Honour

**Author's Note:**

> As to my knowledge this has been written to accordance with the Copyright Act 2005 and no profit is earned or sought. I wrote this for pure entertainment purposes only. I am not inflicted with ‘Teen Wolf’ in anyway nor do I own the rights to ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters. All rights belong to Jeff David and MTV respectfully. I am just a simple fan. Storyline is mostly mine but basic plot comes from Argent-Means-Silver.

**Defending Your Honour**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

**Description: Someone disrespects Lydia; Malia is all too quick to jump in and defend her Queen. For Malia Week and requested by Argent-Means-Silver from Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: As to my knowledge this has been written to accordance with the Copyright Act 2005 and no profit is earned or sought. I wrote this for pure entertainment purposes only. I am not inflicted with ‘Teen Wolf’ in anyway nor do I own the rights to ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters. All rights belong to Jeff David and MTV respectfully. I am just a simple fan. Storyline is mostly mine but basic plot comes from Argent-Means-Silver.**

* * *

Lydia had been dating Malia for three weeks now. Malia was sweet and adorable and caring and exciting. Lydia had always known she was attracted to girls; all her boyfriends had been simply to keep popularity. It was better to feel alone surrounded by people then to feel alone and be surrounded by no one. The only boy she had actually had an attraction too is Aiden but now he was dead. She didn’t really have an romantic attraction or connection to Jackson, he was the captain and that was good enough for her. Malia was different though.

Malia had the same toughness about her which drew her to Allison and had an intoxicating excitement and energy about her. Her smile was contagious and Malia had little to no concern for what people thought of her or what people thought was acceptable. Malia didn’t care and was completely free from that sort of oppression. Malia may have been in awe of Lydia’s intelligence and wisdom but Lydia was in awe of Malia’s personality and care-free spirit and the freedom she granted herself.

Lydia opened her locker door and smiled, there was a photo of her and Malia kissing. Lydia stroked Malia’s face on the photo and put her books into her locker.

“Who’s the guy?” some boy asked.

“Sorry?” Lydia asked with her eyebrow raised. She had no idea who the boy was referring too.

“Out of you and your girlfriend. Who’s the guy?” he asked again. Then it hit Lydia. He was just another ignorant pig who thought he knew everything about a same-sex couples based on the porn he had watched.

“There is no guy, That’s kind of the point.” Lydia stated and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Well someone has to be.” He repeated.

“No we’re both girls. If I wanted a guy I would have dated a guy.” Lydia informed her and rolled her eyes. She turned her back on him and pulled out her science book from her locker.

“Well who fucks who?” he asked rudely. Lydia looked at him appalled.

“Excuse you?” Lydia asked.

“Who fucks who?” he repeated like he was doing nothing wrong.

“I’m done here.” Lydia told him and flipped her hair over her shoulder and attempted to walk away.

“Wait!” he yelled after her and grabbed Lydia’s wrist. Lydia didn’t even bother turning around when she dug her heel into his foot.

“Let go.” Lydia said.

“Are you sure you’re a lesbian? You’re too hot.” He told her and touched her hair.

“No I’m not a lesbian because I am not homosexual. There’s nothing wrong with being homosexual however I’m pansexual.” Lydia corrected him.

“So you fuck pans?” he asked, ignorance clear in his words.

“No I do not. I am sexually attracted to people of all genders and biological sexes. Now I said let go.” Lydia told him trying to tug away only for his grip to tighten.

“So you’re bisexual?” He asked her.

“Clear your ears, I said I am pansexual.” Lydia told him clearly annoyed at his ignorance and bigotry.

“But you’re half lesbian?” He asked.

“No I am not half lesbian. A lesbian is a homosexual girl.” Lydia informed him.

“Can I see a tape of you and your girlfriend fucking?” He asked.

“Excuse you! No you may not! Now let go!” Lydia demanded.

“Don’t be such a prude.” He told her “You should be lucky I am not discriminating against gays.”

“Lucky? Ha!” Lydia responded. She could not believe how arrogant this boy could be. She was supposed to feel lucky that he was invading her personal space and making rude comments about her relationship. Didn’t this jerk realize that fetishizing queer relationships was just another form of oppression Lydia thought?

“Has she ever licked your pussy?” he asked.

“Let go now!” Lydia demanded and tugged at her arm hard.

“She said let go!” Malia’s voice screamed. Malia brought her fist up and punched him hard in the face; so hard he fell to the ground and blood poured from his nose. He screamed out in pain and brought his hands up to where Malia had punched him.

“So listen next time.” Malia stated and put her hand to Lydia’s.

“Thank you.” Lydia said with a pleasant smile and kissed Malia softly. “You’re going to get into some trouble though.”

“Who cares?” Malia asked still not understanding the issue with punching people who were making her angry or annoyed. Derek and Scott had tried to explain it but Malia had dismissed all their reasons. He refused to let go of Lydia, she had ever right to punch him even if no one believed that.

“You bitch! You fucking dyke bitch!” he yelled in pain. “You’ve broken my nose!”

“And you upset my girlfriend.” Malia said simply. Malia didn’t understand why human boys felt the need to oppress and hurt girls for, where they treated them like they were below them. In the woods both boy and girl coyotes were responsible for hunting for food and caring for young pups. They didn’t see the difference in gender like that, the only difference was how carried the pups. Malia still understood coyotes better than she did humans, especially human boys.

“Are you okay?” Malia asked Lydia.

“I’m fine.” Lydia said. “Poor boy isn’t though.” Malia could still by Lydia’s tone she actually didn’t care much about his well being. He had just be harassing her about her relationship, she was under no obligation to be concerned about his precious nose.

“You dyke! You fucking bitch dyke! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you and you’re dyke girlfriend!” he screamed as he scrambled to his feet, blood still pouring out of his nose. Then something snapped inside Malia. She did not tolerant people threatening Lydia lightly; she was protective just as Lydia was protective over her. Malia jumped on him, knocking him straight back down to the ground and kept repeatedly punching him.

“Malia.” Lydia said starting to get slightly concerned. Her girlfriend could still be rather feral and wild at times, including protecting people close to her. Coyotes take care of their own Lydia mused. She knew if left to it Malia could potentially kill him; she knew she should intervene but sometimes it was hard to get through to the werecoyote.

Malia was pounding her fists into his face and chest, straddling his waist. There was blood on her hands as he continued to scream and kick out in pain. Malia knew she could be very strong if she wanted and this human boy was not strong. He was human after all but she couldn’t stop. He’d threatened to kill Lydia. No one was going to threaten Lydia, no one.

“Malia please stop.” Lydia said, her voice cutting through all Lydia’s emotions. Malia looked up at her girlfriend, fists frozen in place. If Lydia wanted her to stop she would. She was sure the boy had learnt his lesson and was hurt enough anyway. Lydia was more important than the jerk currently under her.

“Cunt!” He yelled and grabbed Malia’s hair and tugged hard.

“Oh dear.” Lydia said knowing that would send Malia off the edge. Lydia knew Malia would have stopped had the boy not touched her hair. Malia yelled out and slammed her fists into his throat and face. Her rage clouded all judgement and she didn’t want to stop. He would submit to her and admit to her that he was wrong. Not the other way around.

* * *

A fellow student having seeing what was going on ran to get the Coach. She knocked the door and opened it.

“Coach there’s two students fighting in the halls.” She said told him.

“They’re not on the time are they?” Coach asked and stood up from his chair. Coach Finstock ran down the corridor blowing his whistle. Then he saw the new Tate girl on top of an older boy. Malia was fast, she was strong, and she was determined. Coach couldn’t wait to put her on the lacrosse team but now here she was causing a fight in the halliway. Not that she would be the only player to have had a fight, Lahey spun into mind as did Jackson and McCall.

“Tate! Tate!” Coach Finstock yelled and blew his whistle. He had to admire her strength in the blows but he couldn’t just let her beat the crap out of someone.

“Malia.” Lydia repeated herself but it seemed Malia was too far gone in her rage. She repeatedly punched him over and over again. Coach Finstock tried to lift Malia off but Malia shook him off so hard that he hit himself against the lockers.

“Tate!” Coach Finstock yelled and blew his whistle. 

* * *

Scott had heard about the news and came running with Stiles. News travelled fast in Beacon Hills High given the small town and small number of students. When he had heard a bunch of freshmen talking about how the new girl was in a fight him and Stiles knew straight away Malia was attacking someone. He also knew there was a strong chance Malia had been provoked, she was not as feral and violent as she was when he first meet her in the woods. Most days Malia was passive even with her tough exterior. Something had happened, you didn’t need an Alpha to know that. Scott stopped dead in the hallway and saw the scene before him.

“Malia stop.” Stiles told the werecoyote.

“Malia please.” Lydia pleaded with her girlfriend.

“Malia!” Scott yelled out like he had with Isaac that one time. Malia soon came to her senses and looked up at her Alpha. The boy under her barely moved and was crying out in pain. Malia didn’t care too much about that though; she turned to Lydia who had seen the whole thing. A side of her that Malia had never wanted Lydia to see.

“I’m sorry.” Malia told her.

“He brought it on himself.” Lydia said and helped her girlfriend to her feet. “We’ll need to get your hands cleaned up and you’re going to have detention for a long time.” Lydia informed her girlfriend as she brushed a strand of Malia’s hair out of her eyes.

“What happened?” Scott asked the girls.

“Well first he won’t let go of Lydia, then he threatened her and then he pulled my hair instead of submitting.” Malia answered him.

“Humans don’t submit.” Stiles reminded her.

“Well they should.” Malia said.

“He probably wishes he had.” Lydia pointed out.

“Well are you at least okay?” Scott asked with concern.

“I’m okay....he’s not.” Malia replied.

“Yeah....remind me never to get on your bad side.” Stiles said.

“Okay....don’t get on my bad side.” Malia responded.

“Tate you’re going to have to see the principle about this.” Coach Finstock informed her.

“I know, fighting is bad even if they are jerks who deserve it.” Malia replied.

“It’s against school policy.” Coach told her.

“Then the school needs a new policy....and one that helps people who have jerks asking them harassing questions about their relationships.” Malia said. Of course she doubted anything would be done but she also doubted that he would bother Lydia again. But if he did he would be very very sorry.

“Just....just clean yourself up and get down there.” Coach Finstock said a little in fear of the seventeen year old wild child.

“C’mon Malia, blood is not a good look on you.” Lydia told her with a smile and leaded her towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: hereliesmorgankaged  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
